Consumers seek to maximize the use of their time. Electronic devices such as smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) mobile telephones, tablet devices, laptops and other Internet connectivity devices (“mobile stations”) provide users with mobile access to various information resources. Such mobile stations generally operate via a cellular 3G or 4G broadband data communication standard and/or a WIFI network connection to a local area network.
Digital data services, such as voice services and mobile data services, provide user data services and applications to the end user. For example, calendar services and notification services provide appointment and calendar related information to mobile users on a daily basis. Also, these appointment services may offer advanced data services, such as synchronization and feedback services with remote organizations affiliated with the mobile user (e.g., doctor's office scheduling, workplace scheduling, bill payment scheduling, etc.).
Conventionally, users relied strictly on user initiated calendar applications integrated with e-mail on their mobile devices. However, users may be unfamiliar with the above-noted scheduling services and such services may require constant user updating efforts. Notification services may offer additional features to provide notifications or reminders to the user to maintain an interactive environment between the users and the associated business entities. Additionally, such scheduling services may be customized to the users' needs and preferences.